1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a photovoltaic module. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a photovoltaic module which may automatically remove foreign substance such as dust, snow, and ice on a front surface of the module.
2. Description of the Related Art
As depletion of conventional energy resources such as oil or coal is anticipated, an interest for alternative energy resources is getting intense in the hope of substituting for the conventional energy resources. Among others, solar cells are getting particular attention from the public as a next generation battery capable of converting solar energy directly into electric energy by using semiconductor devices.
In general, several of the solar cells are connected in series or in parallel for photovoltaic power generation. If a light receiving surface of a photovoltaic module on which solar rays are incident is covered with foreign substance such as dust, output power of some solar cells among series or parallel connected solar cells is diminished.
In this way, if output power of some solar cells is diminished and at the same time, the several solar cells are connected in series, the whole current flows toward a low current side. Similarly, the whole voltage is concentrated toward a low voltage side in the case of parallel connection, degrading the efficiency of a photovoltaic module. In addition, a solar cell of low output power may function as a hot spot, causing a risky situation where the solar cell is damaged due to heat generated as time passes by.